puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinbad
Spinbad was captain of the crew Nefarious Miscreants and king of the flag Infamous Rapscallions on the Midnight Ocean and the Malachite Ocean. Biography Spinbad washed ashore on Turtle Island in the Midnight Ocean on September 1, 2005. A few days into the game he jobbed with a crew called the Castaway Mates, captained by Tiggerbabe and on the 8th day of his 10 day trial he subscribed. Once he reached the pre-requisites, he asked for OiT, and the Senior Officer of the crew (Harrjm) was appointed as trainer. Within days of joining the crew the Castaway Mates joined the flag Avalon. After the crew mutinied Spinbad teamed up with Rumbloke to make the crew Rum's Bums (rums bums, original spelling). There he learned the importance of always having a boat in the water. The Bums quickly joined Avalon. While a Bum, Spinbad became a Titled Member of the flag. An internal issue led to him leaving the Bums who would later leave Avalon. The Captain of the crew Minrothad Guilds, Ramrod, offered Spinbad a position in his crew. Ramrod promoted Spinbad to officer after taking the Guilds officer test and Spinbad was eventually promoted to Senior Officer in the Guilds. After a period of time Spinbad was made a Royal of Avalon. During his royal tenure he served as both the Governor of Gaea and Palace Deed holder of Emperor. A very special group of pirates were recruited to the Guilds during this time that were dubbed the 3 amigos (even though there were 4 of them). Of these pirates, two remain with Spinbad today, Dexla and Erro. In January of 2007 Spinbad decided to step away from the game to focus on real life. He divested most of his assets, gave up his royalty spot and retired. His contact with the people he had known for years was limited to instant messaging with Ramrod, Dexla, and Erro. Spinbad returned to the game in April of 2007. The flag that he had belonged to for his entire pirating career had changed. Through many posts on the flag forums he came to a realization that it might have been the flag, him, or how the two interacted that was no longer meshing together. Spinbad decided to strike out on his own and create his own crew. During Spinbad's "retirement" a wonderful friendship had blossomed between himself and Dexla and she was the only person that he asked to come with him. The crew Nefarious Miscreants were founded on May 18th, 2007. The very first battle of the very first pillage as NefMis netted Gretchen Goldfang and resulted in a decisive win. The crew grew quickly and the flag Infamous Rapscallions was founded just 2 days later on the May 20th, 2007. Spinbad's constant pillaging and crew growth led both the Nefarious Miscreants and the Infamous Rapscallions to Illustrious on the Fame List on both Midnight, and in 2008, again on Malachite. At the beginning of 2009, Spinbad and Dexla stepped away from the crew and flag they had created to take advantage of a simpler pirate existence. Spinbad was obsessed with buying ships and war materials. He loved to Battle Navigate and was once most happy when at sea. One could commonly find him at the helm of a War Class ship heading out to pillage or driving a ship into someone's blockade. In those instances, he commonly referred to himself as the prom date that was stood up and came anyway.